


Sugar Baby

by Born2shipit



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Childhood Trauma, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Family Bonding, Family Issues, Gen, Healthy Relationships, Vampires, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 13:40:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21429130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Born2shipit/pseuds/Born2shipit
Summary: What happens when Murasakibara and Kanato, two sweet loving addicts, meet? Utter Chaos of course.A story in which Kanato forces himself into Murasakibara's life and the two become unlikely allies in the war that is sweets.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 10





	Sugar Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at a Kuroko's basketball and Diabolik lovers crossover. I feel as though since both shows have a candy addicted child with purple hair that it was similar enough to warrant a crossover. The story takes place during Teiko middle school days for the basketball boys.

The cool night breeze was finally complacent and peaceful and very few people were on the streets. Those who were walking around were young and full of vigor, couples who were clinging to each other with sickeningly sweet expressions on their faces.

Kanato Sakamaki stood in the middle of the commotion, his hands gripping teddy tightly with a fierce glare on his face. He didn't mean to storm out of the mansion, but it took all of his strength not to beat his brother Ayato to a pulp. That idiot had eaten all of his precious sweets and Kanato had fled in a fit of rage.

The cold was barely affecting the vampire, with Kanato too enraged to feel it nipping at his skin. His shoulders shook as he gritted his teeth, the tears already swelling for his lost sweets. It was more than simply pastries to him, it was a personal attack aimed to make him miserable and Kanato hated his brother even more just by thinking about it. 

"Oh my! You poor baby!" A woman cried.

Kanato blinked as a thick jacket was swung over his shoulders. A woman appeared in front of him, her large eyes filled with worry. A human.

He wanted to yell at her, to hit her for daring to put her human hands on him, but his eyes caught sight of the heavy grocery bag in her hand and the utterly sweet aroma drifting from the contents.

She knew he was staring and dug her hands into the bag to the pull out a handful of candy. 

"Would you like some?" She asked.

"...yes please," he reluctantly spoke, his hands already moving to grab the candy. 

Walking along the streets with his mouth full of candy Kanato let the woman's warm hand guide him, her palm squeezing against his cold thin fingers. He didn't know where she was taking him and he didn't bother with listening to her ramblings. The only reason he allowed her to guide him was the candy. She had said something about more candy. 

A house was in front of them and she unlocked the door and pulled him inside. It was smaller than the mansion back home and yet somehow more homelike. A smell like cinnamon tickled his nose and Kanato held on to teddy tightly.

"I'm hungry," he pouted, "I want something sweet to eat. Make me something sweet!"

The woman smiled at him, "Of course dear, I can make something for you to eat. Please have a seat where you like it'll take a moment."

She left him in the hall as she hummed to herself and fled to the kitchen. 

Kanato frowned but indulged himself with more of the candy left with him as he followed her into the kitchen. 

He sat down at the table with teddy, stuffing his mouth with candy as he watched her cook. She was cooking what looked like pancakes on the stove and he glanced to teddy warily.

"Teddy would like some too."

"Oh of course! How could I forget about teddy," she replied, her voice much too happy for Kanato's liking.

She seemed lost in her world of humming and it was beginning to hurt Kanato's ears. For a human to be so carefree and happy was making him irritated. 

She placed a plate of pancakes in front of Kanato, and then set a smaller plate in front of the bear. 

"You two enjoy," she said lightly, wiping her hands on her apron.

The pancakes were smothered in syrup, and two blueberries and strawberries on top with whipped cream. It smelled good and looked sweet, and one bite was enough to satisfy Kanato and give him the confirmation he needed.

The woman left the kitchen and Kanato decided right then and there that he would stay with her. Even if she was annoying. 

When she returned Kanato watched as she sat across from him and drummed her fingers against the table.

"What is it?" He asked, tilting his head.

"Well I never got your name," she replied. Her cheeks flushed in embarrassment and she followed up with, "And I'm sure your parents are looking for you. Is there a number I can call to get a hold of them?" 

Kanato feigned a look of sadness, "I'm Kanato and my mother is dead," he said simply. 

He grabbed teddy from the table and stroked him lightly on the head.

"My brothers are always mean to me. No one in that house is nice to me at all. They're always yelling at me and hitting me. They treat me like I don't matter at all. So I ran away."

The look on her face was horrified and she clasped her hand over her mouth. "You poor baby," she whispered.

She got up suddenly and walked over to wrap her arms around him. "Don't worry, you're welcome to stay here as long as you like! Please make yourself at home."

She let him go and rushed out of the kitchen leaving Kanato to tilt his head and watch her go. She reminded him of the bride, that girl named Yui, and for a moment he wasn't sure if he was happy or irritated with that information. 

She didn't leave him alone for long and returned with clothes in her hands and an excited tone in her voice. "Kanato, if you'll follow me I can show you where you'll be staying." 

He stood up and followed her, tightly clutching teddy to his chest. She led him to a bedroom which was littered with candy from the desk to the bed and it was like Kanato's dream had come true. 

"This is my son's room," she said, "he's at a basketball game and will spend the night with some friends to celebrate their victory. I'm sure he wouldn't mind if you were to sleep here tonight."

Kanato nodded his head, his eyes already focusing in on the snacks barely hidden underneath the bed. 

She handed him a onesie that was a light purple along with a toothbrush, toothpaste and a pair of slippers.

"The bathroom is this way," she said, leading him to the bathroom. 

There was bathwater already prepared for him heavily scented with lavender and bubbles. A towel was laid out for him and once he stepped inside she shut the door behind him. 

He took a bath, emerging his face under the warm water to think. He wondered if the idiot brothers of his missed him yet. He hadn't been gone long but surely they noticed his absence. Would they be looking for him? 

He couldn't count on anyone else in that household, but surely his other triplets would come looking for him. It was Ayato's fault in the first place so it was only right for him to take responsibility. They wouldn't just forget about him. Would they?

Kanato pulled himself out of the water and huffed. It was irritating thinking of that idiot. He had stolen all of Kanato's sweets, so he wouldn't be forgiven that easily. Even if he came to bring Kanato back he would have to prove himself and let Kanato punish him, it was only fair. 

He lifted himself out of the tub and dried himself off with the towel. Slipping on the onesie and the slippers he brushed his teeth and exited the bathroom. Returning to the room with the candy, a fresh blanket was laid out for him along with teddy resting on the bed.

Teddy wore a purple cap on his head and Kanato instantly rushed to inspect him. Normally, any human who dared to touch his precious teddy was ruthlessly punished, but somehow he didn't feel like pursuing punishment right now. He wordlessly climbed into the bed and squeezed teddy tightly and wrapped the blankets around himself. 

The woman returned momentarily, only to turn the light off and say, "Have a good night Kanato." 

With the light off, a small glimmer burst forth from the nightlight hiding by the head of the bed. The woman shut the door leaving Kanato alone with only the nightlight to shine. He stared at the ceiling as he remembered the class he was skipping. Normally Reiji would force someone to collect him and drag him to class with the promise of an after school snack. The thought of which only made him pout and turn on his side to face the wall. 

As a vampire he wasn't the least bit sleepy, but resigned himself to slumber anyways. He closed his eyes, his ears instantly straining to hear the sounds of the human in the other room. The rush of feet on the floor was enough for him to sit up and glance at the door suspiciously. 

It seemed as though the woman was a mother, her soft voice instantly overpowered by loud shouts and over-enthusiastic shrieks. She shushed them, but the noise continued until a loud, "No way!" rang out. 

Kanato's irritation grew with each passing second. He couldn't stand the thought of sharing a household with others, especially those of humans. That woman had been an exception. 

The urge to attack the rude and loud humans bubbled at his chest until Kanato flung the sheets off of his body and stood up. He stomped over to the door and threw it open, his eyes catching sight of teenagers, three boys and a girl. 

"You're all too loud! Yelling and screaming over and over and over! You're hurting my ears!" He shrieked. 

There was silence as the mouths of the teens dropped at the sight of him, but the mother quickly stepped in front of him and smiled. "I'm sorry about the noise. They'll keep it down." 

She reached out to touch him but Kanato pulled away. His eyes were gleaming with tears and teddy was squeezed tightly to his chest. He wanted to scream and shout, to kill them with his bare hands, but he couldn't. If he did that then he would have to go back to the mansion, and if he did that he was sure he would rip Ayato to shreds in an instant. 

Kanato retreated into the room and threw himself under the blankets, the tears gone and replaced with a look of indifference. As the door shut he could still hear them talking, the teens asking about him and his appearance and the mother speaking softly and quietly. 

Finally all was silent and Kanato stared at the wall blankly. 


End file.
